In A Moment's Notice
by Baka10
Summary: SPR reunites when Naru returns, but everyone's feeling have changed. But how can they focus on that while creepy spirits run amok.  I can't summarize...
1. Prolouge

Well... Here is my first attempt at a Ghost Hunt FanFic. Hopefully I do well, I have seen the anime and read the last book so I pretty much know the whole story so there are Spoilers... There will be MonkXAyako, MaiXNaru, and possibly JohnXMasako. Welp, here's a go at a story!

My eyes opened and I was surrounded by darkness. A lingering warmth was still present from my dream. I slowly sat up, the comforter knotted around my legs in unexplainable positions. I threw an arm onto my bedside table in search of the light. But all I could think about in the darkness was my dream. The smiling faces and warm atmosphere. Lighthearted conversations in a well known office. And him. His smile. My eyes teared up. I tried to swipe them, but they kept coming like I had broken something internally. And I had. All because of that day. The day he made me choose. Him or Gene. And I had failed horribly. I froze. I wanted to yell that I loved him, but I was too shocked. I had never dreamed of him, I had dreamed of Gene. Everything that he had helped me with had been Gene's doing. And for that I didn't know if I was in love with him. And he left, just like a cool summer's breeze.

I shook my head in the darkness. How girly did I sound? 'A cool summer's breeze'? _C'mon! Get a hold on yourself, Mai!_ I mentally kicked my self and tried to focus on something else. I swear I'm not one of those girls who goes all "Goo-Goo Ga-Ga" over a guy. I had morals! And Naru wasn't even nice to me? With all those dreams being Gene, he had even less going for him! I shouldn't feel like this, its been almost a year! I was on the verge of screaming out in frustration.

Everything had happened too fast. Lin and him leaving. Monk leaving. Ayako. John. Masako. Yasuhara. The names kept coming and each brought a new tear. I swiped my eyes again. I hadn't only lost him. I had lost everyone. Just thinking about it made my heart squeeze in ways it shouldn't. His face kept flashing in my mind, not Gene's smiling, his narcissist unsmiling face. I hadn't even had the courage to say his name yet. I should've realized how much I would miss him after he left. Not my dreams with Gene in them, but him. Him calling me names and rudely telling me to make tea, but somehow he would always do some small thing that really wouldn't mean anything coming from a normal person, but from him...

I groaned and threw my head back. I was hoping on it landing in my pillow, but sadly it landed on my head board. I rolled into a ball. Momentarily I was glad to be distracted my thoughts. But soon the pain dimmed to a dull throbbing and I was at the mercy of my tired mind. Thankfully I manged to find my alarm clock, I hit the light button and it's dim blue light read "2:13." I tried to ease back into bed and untangled my legs the best I could. Trying my hardest I thought back to my dream. Everyone smiling, except Naru and Lin who had their usually stotic look, and joking. Monk and Ayako were fighting about something trivial while John just laughed. Masako was trying and failing at flirting. And I was sitting in the middle, I was busy pouring tea. Everything was perfect. Just right. Thankfully I slipped into a peacefull slumber. But somewhere in between slumber and conciseness a mumble escaped my lips in a whisper. "Naru."


	2. Chapter 1

Well that was a fast update... So I don't know how this story will shape so just hang on and hope it gets good. I'm still trying to decide if Mai and Naru get "together" near the beginning, middle, or end. Comments are always helpful and wanted. :D Enjoy.

_ I chased Monk around desperately trying to get my hat back. "C'mon shorty! You gotta work to get it!" I giggled as he tripped over a small table in middle of the office. Naru glanced up from his work and yelled, "Mai Taniyama." Wait. What? I glanced back at him. His voice was strange, way too old and raspy for the handsome seventeen year old. "Ms. Taniyama." Confused I stood up. "Ms. Taniyama!" His voice grew in intensity, but he seemed to fade. I glanced over at Monk to see if he was as confused as I was. He was gone._

"Ms. Taniyama!" I jumped up in my desk, successfully scraping my knee against the metal leg. A few students chuckled at me and my friends shot me sympathetic glances.

"Sensei," I mumbled back sheepishly. I felt my cheeks reddening.

"The office has informed me you have a call. Please try not to fall asleep while you are down there." My blush deepened. I quickly got up and exited before he could say anything else. _Stupid dreams always waking me up. Who has ever heard of good dreams keeping you up? _I tried to clear my head as I answered. "Hello?"

"Mai."

I dropped the phone. The office assistant shot to my side. I reassured her I was okay and quickly picked up the phone. _It couldn't be him, it was just my imagination._

"Mai? Did you drop the phone?" I couldn't speak. Why was he calling me? Why now?

"Mai, I'm guessing you have the phone right now. I know that our departing was... bitter sweet, but I'm prepared to offer you back your position at Shibuya Psychic Research Center. With your school attendance history I know you have no better offers. Be at the old office after your school hours are over." I couldn't speak for a minute.

"You huge jerk! Are you really going call me after all this time and sound so condescending! You really are a narcissist! Why would I even want to work for you?" I crossed my arms and waited for him to answer. The office assistant peeked at me from behind his desk. I glared at him and imagined he was Naru. I tapped my finger impatiently. "Well," I demanded. After another half minute I relized that he had hung up on me. "Argh!" I threw the phone back onto the receiver. I stormed past the office and returned to my class. I slammed the door as I entered the classroom and everyone looked at me.

"I trust that everything is okay, Mai?" The teacher glanced my way.

"Fine." I slumped in my chair.

"Do you need to leave early or anything?"

"NO." I said more forcefully than I meant to. I crossed my arms for what seemed to be the millionth time today. The teacher watched me harumph and scowl and finally turned back to the board. I tried to take notes, but I kept glancing out the window. _This is going to be a long day._

I walked up the office and waves of nostalgia washed over me. I grabbed the door knob, bracing myself for anything that waited behind it. I closed my eyes and threw the door opened. Nothing happened. I cautiously peeked one eye open.

"Hello, Mai," an Australian accent greeted me. A grin spread across my face and I began to relax. I went to go sit to next to the blond on the couch, but I was suddenly hoisted into the air.

"MAI!" Big, powerful arms wrapped around me. A man in his twenties with longish hair spun me around in the air. "Wow, you've grown so much!"

"Um," I wheezed out.

"Oops," the monk grinned and released his vice grip hold on me. I gasped in air as he took his place in a chair adjacent to the couch. After I could finally breath, I took the spot next to John. "So," he looked at both of us. "Did Naru just call you guys out of the blue, too?"

"Yeah, the stupid jerk offered me my job back," I complained.

"Wonder what has piped his interest this time," John said.

"Gotta be something big if he came back to Japan for it." Monk reclined back in his chair. "I wonder if he called any of the others. I know Yasuhara had school, but I haven't heard from anyone else," he commented nonchalantly.

"Why," I jokingly asked. "Want to know if Ayako is coming?" He seemed to lose his balance for a minute.

"Actually I would." He tried to maintain his composure. "I wondering what kind purse the she-devil has now. I swear she filled it with bricks."

"Well, today I banana's in it," an annoyed voice rang out. I whipped my head around to the entrance to see a very annoyed miko.

"Ayako!" I ran up and greeted her with a hug.

"Is Naru even here yet?" She began peeling her banana. "He had the nerve to say 'You better not be late like always' and he shows up late." She began chewing the yellow fruit in a silent fury.

"Why do you have a banana?" Monk's voice bravely asked. "Are you on a diet or something?" Her eyes seemed to target him.

"Are you suggesting something?" Her mouth twitched at the corners and she carefully pushed me out of the way so she could face him.

"I'm just asking," he shrugged his shoulders. "It wouldn't hurt, but you know it is harder for older women to lose weight." Her fist collided with the top of his head. "Ow! What was that for? All I was saying was-" Another fist contacted.

"Monk," she growled. "Choose your next words carefully."

"Ayako, put the banana down you crazy hag." Something seemed to snap in Ayako like always.

"That's it!" She struck him with full force and successfully knocked him off his chair. The two continued to bicker.

"You want to help me make tea?" John nodded, glad to have a reason to get away. We entered the kitchen and I started brewing.

"Well this is rather pleasant," he grinned at me with his boyish charm. He was a good looking, nice, Christian man with a foreign accent. Why couldn't I fall in love with him? No, I had to fall for a narcissist. "I hope the next assignment helps bring the group back together again."

"I don't know," I sighed. He gave me a sympathetic grin. Suddenly a chunk of banana splattered into the wall next to me.

"I bet you're trying to lose weight for Naru!" Monk's voice could be heard a room away. John and I looked at the wall and then back at each other in unision. Suddenly we both broke out in a fit of laughter. I held my ribs as I folded over. John wiped tears forming at the corner of his eyes. _I missed this._

"What is going on," a refined, feminine voice asked in a disgusted tone.

"Why don't you ask the fat pig," Monk mocked.

"Shove it," Ayako yelled as something snapped.

"Masako," I waved at my 'frienemy' from the kitchen which had become safe haven from their brawl. The petite medium daintily ran over. Her black hair curved neatly around her pale face. Her beauty never ceased to amaze me or make a small twinge of jealousy form.

"John. Mai." She seemed to acknowledge me with a little hostility. "Have you any idea why we are here?" We both shook our heads. "Is Naru here?" _Thanks Masako. Nice to see you, too._

"Its safe now," Ayako called from the front. The three of us looked at each other and John finally moved. He tentatively stuck his head around the corner. One cautious step at a time he slowly made his way to the front of the building. Masako and I waited to see if he made it in one piece. He sat down on the now wrinkled and banana stained couch. He gave a thumbs up and Masako gracefully made her way to sit between an annoyed miko and a monk with a red hand print across his left cheek. She's brave. I grabbed the tea and made my way out. I sat down and began serving, making sure to have enough for Lin and Naru.

"Mai, I missed your tea," Ayako sighed.

"It is rather soothing," Masako and John said in unison. We all laughed at the coincidence. Everything seemed right. Monk began telling a story about a possessed guitar. I looked around at my friends and I finally grasped how much I missed and needed them. The only thing that was missing was Lin typing at some obscure report and, of course, the narcissist. I sighed and tried to imagine what he would say if he was here.

"Why is there banana on the door knob?"

Well... Comment Please!


	3. Chapter 2

"Why is there banana on the doorknob?" Two tall men stood in the tiny door way. All of us just sat in shock. The seventeen year old just stared back as he wiped the banana mush of his long slender fingers. "I see the tea is ready," he bent down to serve himself.

"Here," Masako swiftly grabbed an extra cup and filled it. "I hope it is to your liking," she said from behind her kimono sleeve. He merely glanced at her and nodded. ...Wait. I made that tea! Shouldn't I be the one getting the acknowledgement? Masako simply smiled back at Naru. Grrr... I just want to-

"Hey Naru buddy!" Monk slung an arm around Naru. "How've you been? Find any pretty girls yet?" Monk chuckled but, Naru simply sighed and removed Monk's arm.

"I did not invite all of you here to play. I'm here to work and I expect nothing less than perfect. We start as soon as possible. Please gather your things in the car." He got up and began walking to his office.

"Thats it?" Ayako stood up. "You haven't seen us in like a year and you have the nerve to talk to us like we are just going to go along with anything you say?" Naru flippantly glanced over his shoulder.

"You mean you don't want to go?" He paused and watched the mahogany haired woman. "We already have a priest and monk, we should do fine without you."

"That's not what I meant," she growled through her teeth. The couch started to wiggle as Monk tried not to laugh. "At least we were on time," she muttered under her breath.

"No, I was on time. I just told all of you an earlier time so everyone would be here when I got here." With that he turned around and, followed by Lin, went into his office. Everyone looked around at each other, not sure what to do.

"Well," Monk stood up, "My stuff is back at my hotel. See you guys around."

"I have to gather my stuff as well," Masako stood up and brushed her black hair over her ear.

"You guys are really going to just blindly follow him without even knowing what the case is," Ayako huffed. Masako nodded as if it was the simplest idea ever.

"I already flew in and I have nothing better to do," Monk said matter-of-factly.

"Why not," John grinned. "It'll be fun to have the group back together again."

"And if it has interested Naru it has to be interesting," I added I glanced back at my bags, thankful I had thought ahead.

"See ya guys in a few," Monk causally strolled out of the door. Masako and John also said their goodbyes and left. I stared at Ayako waiting to see what she was going to do. She glared back at me.

"Fine! I'll go!" She promptly left without another word. I sat in awe at the turn of events. This had been just like one of my dreams and it was real. I felt my dopey grin spread my face. I hadn't smiled like this in ages and it wasn't going to end. I couldn't believe we were on a case again! I threw myself back into the cushions of the couch.

"Mai." My eye's flew open to see Naru staring down at me. I blushed and jumped up into a sitting position. _Is he going to talk about what happened? _I winced inside while I panicked. "Mai," he continued in an uninterested tone. "I did not hire you to absent-mindly sit on the couch. Tea, now." He returned back to his office.

… I can't believe it! He hasn't seen in twleve months and all he does is demand for tea? Does he even remember about our last conversation? The one that left me in tears? That's Naru for you! That stupid jerk only cares about himself. If he is going to act like it never happened, so will I!

I laughed at my genius plan until he called for tea again. Muttering to myself, I grabbed the platter. I stormed into his office without even glancing at him. I hurriedly began pouring him another cup. I felt my eyes wanting to drift up to him. No! No way I was giving him any satifaction. I tried to distract myself by staring at Lin. Or Lin's back as it was, he was already typing away at his small, back laptop that never left his side. I sighed and without noticing my eyes drifted to Naru's perfect, yes perfect, face. The way his dark hair zagged and zigged across his unblemished forehead. His dark eye's contemplating the new mystery that awaited us. His eyelashes casted a shadow across his pale cheeks. His mouth was set in a permanent line, not frowning or smiling. _Mai! Get ahold of your self! Teach this jerk a lesson! Ignore him!_ I was mentally beating my self up again. At this rate I would have to go to the hospital for brain damage.

"Mai," he said slightly frusrated. I glanced back up at him to see his dark eyes penetrating my concentration. "I think I have enough tea now." I looked back down and finally noticed the puddle forming around his china cup. He picked up his papers as the tea river flowed over his desk. He gave me an expectant look. I turned five different shades of red as a grabbed a near by towel. I began mopping up the brown liquid in silent embarrassment. I could feel him watching me and made a curtain with my hair hoping for more privacy. I finished and turned to leave.

"Mai." Chills went down my spine whenever he said my name. I saw his lips part as he thought of what to say next. "Glad to see a year away hasn't made you any less absent minded." He looked back down at his work. "Be ready in one hour." I nodded even though I knew he wasn't looking back at me.

I stumbled out of the office unable to speak. I sat down and put my head on my hands. I couldn't keep my thoughts in order. He was a jerk calling me absent-minded, but... My face exploded with new color as I thought about it. When he said it, he smiled. It was a small smile, but he smiled! I felt my heart race as I relived the moment. I didn't even care how stupid I was acting. He smiled! At me! Sure it wasn't a smile like Gene's where made his whole face seem softer looking and caring. It was small and almost unnoticeable. But it was there, it was directed at me, and it had a certain warmth hidden under it. It was completely Naru's type of smile, but somewhere hidden in my fangirling, I had decided it was mine. I reclined on the couch and fell into one of the best sleeps I had in what seemed like forever.

b=3=b

"Hey Mai," someone gently shook me. "C'mon sleeping buety, rise 'n shine." I peeked one eye open to see Monk's huge grin. "Falling asleep on the job again, are we?"

"Naru gave me an hour break," I groaned as I shove him off of me. I looked around and noticed everyone else had arrived, too.

"You slept for about an hour and a half," Naru said plainly. His mouth was set in a firm line again, much to my displeasure.

"Why didn't you wake me," I wiped a piece of banana away, it must've gotten on me from the couch.

"It's fine," Monk said. "Someone," he enunciated the word, "Didn't show up until just now."

"Well sorry," Ayako said in her usual tone. "I had to lug all of my bags down here because someone," she too enunciated the word, "Wouldn't help me with my bags."

"Well someone," enunciated yet again, "Should pack lighter."

"That is none of your business! I should-"

"That's enough," Naru broke up the fight. "Before we leave," he began handing out manila folders to everyone. I looked off of Monk's. "I want to show everyone what we are going up against." An old Victorian house? Great, those are never creepy. "This is the Ito residence. They have been complaining of many different occurrences. Possessions, furniture moved in unexplainable ways, voices are being heard, their two children keep seeing 'people.'"

"Talk about creepy," Ayako shuddered. "Are you sure its true."

"I've had personal contact with the family," Naru said. We all glanced at each other. Here we were again, about to shove off onto another adventure.

"Well come on!" I could feel myself getting excited. "How long does it take to get there?"

"Roughly ten hours." Naru left while the rest of us groaned. "Mai, ride in the van with Lin and I. Monk can you still fit the four of you in your car?"

"Maybe if we leave Ayako's ego behind." Fists swiftly rained down upon him in a relentless fury.

"Um, a friend has lent me an old truck of his," John quietly said.

"Fine. Who do want to ride with you?" Did Naru even have to ask. I watched John cautiously look past the fighting couple and at the quiet spirit medium. She didn't seem any more pleased at riding with the miko or monk so she gave him a small smile.

"Darn! Am I really stuck with this pig?" Another fist. Naru stepped in front of them before it got out of hand.

"I think it best to leave now." With that, everyone departed to their assigned car. I climbed into the van. Lin sat in the drivers seat with a huge thermostat I could only guess held coffee. Naru climbed in and sat next to me. I glanced out the window... Huh? Naru sat next to me? I whipped around, my mouth in an "O" shape.

"Hm," he glanced back up at me. "I can sit where I want to." The van lurched as it crawled.

"Whoo!" Monk's voice came out as static over the walkie talkie. "On the road again."

"May we have a prosperous outcome," Masako's hushed voice said.

"Work related comments only," Naru, the kill joy, said.

"Party pooper," Ayako chided before the walkie talkie fell silent again.

b=3=b

Well, I hope I can still update regularly like this, but school starts tomorrow! D: Hope this chapter helps start the plot... I know a haunted house sounds cliché, but I hope to make it unique as the story continues. I think the next chapter will be from Naru's view, so... Comment (Thank you everyone who has already, its so awesome that people already like it! And thank you Fly Away! I always hate it when characters get too unbelievable. If something seems too OOC, please comment!)


	4. Chapter 3

Holy Crud, this is a long chapter! Well, I'm hoping to keep uploading somewhat regularly because 1) Midterms are coming soon and 2) I'm one of those people who might set something down for a few days and never pick it up again. I want to see this story to the end! But... I don't even know how many chapters it gonna be yet...

b=3=b

Naru's Point of View

_Ito residence. Mother: Yuuki Ito. Father: Masaru Ito. Children: Kayla and Marcus Ito. Supernatural Occurrences: Visions of children, Furniture moving, unexplained noises... _

I skimmed the files again, I couldn't miss one detail. It was a rather interesting case, my one worry: the danger. The mother had already told of floor boards that were perfectly stable giving out under minimal weight. Something definitely was lurking among the house. Suddenly something landed on my shoulder, I turned to see Mai's head. Her breathing was deep as she rested on me. I finally looked at her for the first time today. Her brown hair, still shoulder length, seemed softer and layered. Strands of the dark hair slipped in and out of her parted lips with each breath. She was neither pale or tan and upon closer inspection I could see small blemishes she had carefully covered up with a concealer. She confused me, well actually she was quite simple. One could read her like an open book, every emotion and thought was always plainly written on her face. But somehow I was inexplicably attracted to her. She was pretty, but not drop-dead beautiful like Masako. She was a normal teenage girl, cute and naïve. But somehow I felt urges, urges to protect her from every little problem that emerged during cases. Simply, Mai was equal to a piece of cake. One doesn't need it to survive, but the longing is still. On long nights one will long for the cake. I would prefer Mai to stay at my side at all times, but she would be a constant distraction to me. She already spilled tea over my desk. A piece of cake holds calories, something someone must work to keep in control. Handling a relationship would take an immense amount of energy and time away from my work. I do not favor that idea.

"You know we should stay," Lin's voice came from the front of the van.

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow and directed my gaze back onto the sheets of paper, she was already distracting me.

"Once this case is over," Lin continued as he switched lanes. "You should reopen the office."

"And what would be the point in that?" I fingered through the white papers.

"You've found Gene, he's been layed to rest. What's next? The office would be a smart decision, it makes profit and helps people." He glanced at me through the mirror.

"I still don't see the point," I stated.

"Then why are we here right now?" I stopped leafing through the papers. I had no answer to his question. He raised his eyebrows at me, waiting for a response. "All the people you care about here." It didn't help that in the exact moment he made that remark Mai shifted in her sleep and positioned her head into the crook of my neck. Lin seemed to want to say more, but Monk's voice crackled to life over the black walkie talkie.

"Hey anyone want to pull over to grab a bite?" Lin gave a curt affirmation. Silence filled the walkie talkie. "John," his voice inquired.

"S-Sure," his voice came shakily over the microphone. _Wonder what happened in his car. _Lin put on his turning light and maneuvered the van towards the nearest exit. The conversation was never revived.

I began flipping through papers again. Mai mumble incoherently in her sleep as her head pushed farther into my neck. I could feel her warm breath skimming across my skin. I sighed, not wanting to jostle her. Mai was being incredibly distracting. She smiled in her sleep and I returned back my work.

b=3=b

My legs tingled from sitting down so long, we had left around midafternoon and the sky was now dark, the moon provided minimal light. Mai had woken hours ago. She had stretched and seemed content on going back to sleep. She looked up, saw me, seemed to have a heart attack. She sat up blushing and hadn't fallen asleep since. I was fond of her when she blushed, it seemed to be her trademark. She sat on the opposite side of the van with her head in a book. She had homework stacked next to her in a menacing pile which had already toppled twice. She told me she already knocked out a few days of homework, despite being an air-head, she was a very reliable and dependable assistant.

"Done!" She slammed the book shut. She grinned at me triumphantly. "A weeks worth of homework done!" She seemed to relish in her victory. "I can't wait to sleep in a nice warm bed!" She stretched her arms behind her head. "Why couldn't we leave in the morning?"

"Everyone was already present," I sighed. "It seemed pointless to further prolong our time away from the case. The mother also seems to want protection for her children." I leaned back in the uncomfortable seat. It would be nice to be able to stretch my feet.

"How much longer," Monk complained.

"We are close," I answered. The roof of the house peaked in the distance. We began getting closer, Mai seemed to grow more uncomfortable as the distance shortened. "Feeling well?" I gave a sidelong glance.

"I dunno," she muttered. "Its kinda creepy, but..." she trailed off and held her stomach. "Must've ate something bad," she tried to joke. She gave a pathetic excuse for a laugh, then closed her eyes. "I should be fine in minute." We rode in silence, the landscape stretching in the distance. The house loomed closer and closer. A black gate surrounded the perimeter of the property. It was cold and black, the prongs came to straight prongs on the top like dark daggers.

"Creepy," Ayako commented. The car pulled past them, but there were still a few acres to continue through. Suddenly Mai lurched forward.

"Pull over!" She clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Lin," I commanded as I crouched over her. Before Lin could react, John's car flashed it's hazards and screeched to a halt on the shoulder of the road.

"Masako's fainted," his voice panicked over the walkie. Lin hit the breaks and pulled behind John. He ran to help Masako out as Mai made a break for a patch of grass. She became violently ill and lost her dinner. I quietly stood next to her, keeping guard. Monk's car skidded onto the opposite side of the road.

"What happened?" He bolted towards us, Ayako close on his heels. He bent down to Mai. "Is she okay?"

"I-I'm fine," she whispered shakily. "Just give me a minute."

"Masako!" Ayako propped the wilting girl up. She grabbed John's arm for support. Her gaze was directed at me, but she was looking through me at something unseen to the rest of us.

"There is so much pain here. People are lost, families torn. The voices are screaming, they're trying to find someone. I-I can't focus on just one voice." Her knees buckled and John had to wrap his arm around his waist to support her. "I can hear children and..." she paused momentarily closing her eyes. "And women, I hear older women. All of them are shouting names, I..." She trailed off, Ayako and John held her up as they made their way back to his car. I turned to Lin, contemplating our situation.

"Naru!" Mai pointed a finger into the grass just past us. A small figure loomed in the shadows. No one dared breath.

"Hey kid," Monk suddenly bolted for the shadow.

"Monk! No," Ayako ran after him, but Lin caught her in his arms. We all waited in silence. "Will someone go get him," Ayako called out in a panicked tone. I gritted my teeth. That idiot! Running into an obvious trap! The grass rustled and Monk turned up empty handed. Lin released Ayako from his vice on her.

"You idiot," she yelled what everyone was thinking. She punched him more forcefully than usual. "Do you know how worried we were, you're so stupid!" Her face was livid with fury.

"Calm down," he held her back. He turned to look at me.

"Anything," I asked calmly. Someone needed to keep their head on straight.

"No," he shook his head. "But, I did see some opening or cave in the ground. But whatever it was is gone now. Maybe the spirits were checking us out. Sizing up the competition or something."

"We'll check it out tomorrow." I turned to looked at my team. Masako was sitting in the car, door open and listening. "If anyone has any second thoughts, turn back now." I eyed all of them. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air as they looked at each other in the moonlight. Masako stood up.

"I'm staying," she said behind her sleeve.

"John?" I watched his face resolve with determination.

"No, I'm helping," his blue eyes shone in the dark.

"Are you kidding," Monk pushed in front of me, "I'm not leaving now!"

"Me either," Ayako said. "I don't like, but I want to stay." Lin merely glanced at me, I knew his answer.

"Mai." She was sitting on the ground, still slightly sick. She looked up at me about to answer, I also knew her's as well. "Mai," I stopped her, "I think it best if you leave." Everyone eye's widened, the shock in the atmosphere was almost tangible. Her mouth hung open and she was speechless. Her chocolate eyes stared at me in confusion. She looked slightly hurt.

"No," she said angrily. She stood in a rush, she stumbled slightly to the left. I threw out an arm to catch her. "I'm not leaving." She gripped my arm for stability. "I don't understand why you would hire me, just to send me back," she cried. "I know I'm still an amateur when it comes to this stuff, but I know how to use my gifts!" She glared at me and finally was able to stand on her own. _Mai, don't do this. I'm trying to keep you safe. _I tried to compose myself as I watched her. I wouldn't be able to work to my full extent if I didn't know she was safe.

"Plus," John bravely spoke out, "Who is going drive the ten hours back?" It did seem illogical, I imagine I was coming off as 'rude' again.

"Fine," I said angrier than I meant to. Everyone walked slowly back to the vehicles. I slid into the back seat and Lin quietly sat in the drivers seat. Mai mustered as much strength as she could and slammed the door. "Are you feeling better," I said, trying to keep my cool.

"Fine," she growled looking out the window. From the way Lin was shifting around in the seat, he was not comfortable listening in on us. The next five minutes to the front of the house were long and uncomfortable. Finally we reached the house, it was somewhere between a house and a mansion. Mai was even shocked out of her mood. All three cars pulled to the side. We exited the car and Lin threw open the back of the van.

"We'll get it out tomorrow." He nodded. A women in her mid-twenties walked out of the great, wooden front door.

"Hello," she greeted in a sweet, but somewhat tough voice. Her black, boyishly cut hair shone in the moonlight around her round face. "Are you the Research Center?" I nodded. Monk walked around the van with the others following. "You must be the head," she looked at Monk. He gave a sheepish grin and pointed to me.

"I'm Kazuya Shibuya," I outstretched an arm to the surprised women. This was the usual reaction I got to my age, it didn't bother me at all. "I presume you are Yuuki Ito?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm her sister-in-law, Satomi. I like to visit when her husband is off on a trip."

"Yes," I vaguely remember her telling me about her husband. "Can you please take me to her?" Satomi threw open the large door and ushered us in. We passed an elegant staircase.

"That goes up to the rooms, family is on the second floor, we set up two bedrooms as you specified." Ayako stopped.

"Did you see that?" She tried to glance up, but Monk stood between her and the stairwell.

"No one saw anything," Monk growled. Everyone was getting edgy, they needed sleep. We passed through a massive dining room and into a large living room. A woman around thirty was on the floor, her shoulder length brown hair brushed over her tan shoulders. I could tell she had recently traveled. Next to her was a young girl with emerald green eyes and blonde twin braids.

"Mama, play with Harry Hippo next!" The girl threw a tattered stuffed animal at her which she caught with ease. A young boy with similar eyes and hair color sat motionless on the couch behind them.

"Yuuki?" Satomi gestured towards us. "Its them from the Research Center." She stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of her skirt.

"Shibuya, you came!" She smiled a warm and friendly smile.

"Excuse us for the lateness, we left as soon as possible." The girl walked over me and stared up at me in wonderment. She thought for a minute and finally spoke up.

"You're pretty," she grinned. Monk tried not to laugh. Yet the boy didn't even acknowledge us.

"Oh, excuse Kayla, she just likes people." Yuuki picked her up. "Yep, this bundle of blonde joy is Kayla and that," she pointed to the boy, "Is her twin brother Marcus."

"We're from America," Kayla piped up. "But Momma's still our Momma and Auntie is still our Auntie!'

"Of course silly," Mai ruffled her hair, "Why wouldn't she be?" The little girl frowned.

"The kids at school tease us," she pouted.

"Yes, I noticed your children had very peculiar uniforms on in the family picture you gave me. They seemed to be Sakura Academy uniforms," I said.

"Huh, Sakura Academy? What's that?" Mai was being oblivious again.

"Mai, keep up with the world. Sakura Academy is for the highly intelligent and gifted citizens of this region," I explained.

"Yep," Satomi butted in. "Kayla can pick up any instrument an create a masterpiece, Marcus is a whiz kid when it comes to anything to do with computers," she stated proudly. "And if some nasty old hags want to talk trash just because their children aren't gifted can mind their own business!"

"Some of the ladies had opted to say... racist comments," Yuuki said morosely. "But heir troopers." She set Kayla down on the lush carpet. "They're the best thing that has happened to us, my husband and I decided to adopt when we found out that I couldn't conceive. That's why I requested on you guys on such short notice."

"You must be glad to have a family as nice as your Mom and Aunt," Ayako said to Kayla.

"Yep," she smiled. "And Papa, too!"

"You said your husband was away," I inquired.

"Yes," Yuuki seemed forlorn. "He's trying to get promoted so he can keep a stable office here, but it seems we must just have to wait. Its so much worse having to deal with these problems without him here."

"That's why I come over," Satomi said loudly. "I give my husband a break, help Yuuki around here, and of course I come here to party." She began tickling the young girl. She squealed and ducked behind her mother, peeking around the corner and smiling. "But you know," the woman twirled her black hair around her index finger. "This would be a lot more fun if Marcus joined us." She grinned and looked expectantly at the boy. He did not move. Kayla frowned and stopped playing.

"That's not Marcus," she muttered darkly.

"Kayla," Yuuki exclaimed. "What have I told you about saying that?"

"That's not my brother!" She slammed her foot on the ground as forcefully as her small body could. She then quietly walked over to me and looked up. "Momma said you were hear to help. Help Markie," she said seriously. Her deep emerald eyes bored into me as the rest of the room became silent.

"Kayla, why don't you go to your room," Yuuki offered.

"But," Kayla began to retort and tears formed in her eyes.

"It's okay," Yuuki reassured. "The adults just need to talk. Auntie and Marcus will go with you." I saw a chance to get useful information.

"Mai," I said without making eye contact. "Why don't you go with them." Families usually trusted her more and often were less reluctant to open up to her. I glanced at her and noticed she seemed angry. I could tell she was reading into the situation wrong. She probably thought I was trying to keep her away from me due to our conversation a year ago. I refused to fret or worry about that situation, I had already decided my feeling towards Mai and it was up to her to choose to make those feelings mutual or not. But she had known Gene, anyone who knows Gene is already drawn to him. It would be improbable for her to choose anyone else besides Gene.

"Yo, Naru," Monk yelled in my ear. "You coming or not?" Yuuki was already herding the group into the large dining space we had previously passed through. I shook thoughts of Mai from my head and returned back to my work. Yuuki shut the large door behind us.

"Thank you for coming," she said again. "I just can't handle it anymore. Satomi acts tough, but she's getting to her breaking point, too. She would stay if I asked, but I can't do that. Once she leaves I'll be all alone with the kids. My husband will back in a few weeks, but I feel like something horrible is going happen before he makes it back." She dropped into one of the elegant chairs. Her hair spilled over her shoulders and covered sections of her face. She looked up at with dark, tired eyes that were highlighted by the dark bags that hung under them. "Help me," she whispered.

"Okay," I slipped into the chair opposite of her. "What made you decide to call us in the first place."

"There had been strange occurrences all over the house, but I blamed on how old and unstable some of the rooms were. There would be strange cold spots in the house, but I just blamed it on old ventilation. This house was around before World War Two, it should go bump in the night. But then the children said they were seeing people walking around. My husband and I thought there were some teenagers free-riding in some of the more damaged and unused rooms. Right before my husband left, he hooked up security locks and some cameras. But when he was setting them up, random objects fell over, one of the cameras actually shattered when he picked it up. Many times he told me he turned around because he was hearing voices. And the worst was once he had cleaned up and was walking down the stairs, something shoved him. It's too much to handle." She buried her face in her hands. "We actually adopted the children from the church your group actually helped. So when I called the priest to see if he could do anything, he pointed me to you guys. And its gotten worse, yesterday I found a couch completely flipped over. And Marcus, he is normally just as hyper and optimistic as his sister, but a few days ago I found him just standing in a random room, completely still. He hasn't said a word since. And Kayla keeps saying he isn't her brother. They have this twin thing going on so it really worries me."

"Yes," I interjected. "Twin telepathy is common." Gene and I definitely had it.

"Do you think it's possession?" Monk looked at me. Yuuki winced at the thought.

"When did this start," I inquired. "Was it once you adopted the twins?"

"Actually we adopted when we were still living in Kyoto, but once my husband got a job transfer, we bought this place. We're planning on renovating it back to the old inn it used to be before the war. The occurrences happened since day one and progressively got worse."

"Interesting, have you gone any farther into the history of this place?"

"All I have are these old records, I also know that around the time Hiroshima event occurred, even though this was no where near the drop site, the west wing was burned down in some sort of fire. It was rebuilt about ten years later." She slid a small folder full of papers to me.

"Thank you," I skimmed through the papers. "This will help us immensely. Have you moved anything during the renovation?"

"No, that is my husbands thing and he hasn't had time to do anything except install those locks and cameras. That's one of the reasons he wants to get a more stable job."

"Thank you, you have been very informative. We will retire and start in the morning. I'm guessing you kept the children up so long because you one of us to bless them and keep them safe." She nodded furiously. "John," I glanced over to the blonde. He nodded. "Okay everyone, lets be up by seven." I stood and began to put the papers back in the folder.

"Seven? We're going to get only a few hours of sleep!" Ayako stomped her foot.

"Would you rather stay up," I asked. She was about to retort, but a scream came from upstairs.


End file.
